Manga Modeling
by Dimglow
Summary: Lucky Star yuri fanfiction. Originally posted in 2007. Returning by popular demand. Please read http://forum./topic/35721/23679886/1/ before contacting the author.


Preface: Many of you might remember this story as it was originally published in August of 2007. This is the exact same story, the only changes being minor spelling or grammar fixes. Once you reach the title nothing will have changed. If you want to know why this story was originally removed please read here: .net/topic/35721/23679886/1/

Manga Modeling

By Dimglow

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Kagami Yoshimizu and Kyoto Animation. This is a work of parody. Are these things really necessary? Everyone does them, so why not.

This story contains adult material and situations. Read at your own risk.

I've included some author's notes at the very bottom, as well as character introductions. Skip down and read those first if you care. They give the rough proportions and physical descriptions of the girls that I settled on given the rather wildly variable art style of Lucky Star.

* * *

"And this is my room." Tamura waved the girls over as she opened the door.

"Make yourselves comfortable." The brunette gestured waved in.

"Tamura's room is so western!" Yutaka exclaimed, curious green eyes darting all over the room. On the far side of the room, perpendicular to the door was a somewhat high-sitting western bed, the hint of a pillow bulging out from under a deep purple comforter. Matching purple curtains hung over the bed, a large window giving the room a comfortable backlight. Bookshelves, overflowing with manga and assorted trinkets covered the near wall between the door and the bed. "Wow, you have so many!" the short girl beamed, running her hand along the carefully positioned books as she scanned all of the titles.

Minami stepped shyly into the room next, unused to paying visits to friends she carefully looked the room over for any cues. A light student's desk covered with a plethora of memos was immediately to her right; loose paper was piled at odd angles on either side yet the desk was surprisingly clean in the center. In the corner past the desk stood a small table, a small TV/VCR resting atop it. Opposite of the bookshelves was a plain wall covered in posters, the only thing of interest a purple curtain that hung from floor to ceiling. Taking a few steps inside, the lanky girl came to a low table, which sat on a pale red rug, a surprisingly Japanese centerpiece in the otherwise western room. Minami stepped around the small square table, sitting down as Patty finally caught up to the others.

The blonde entered the room slowly, dragging a suitcase on wheels in behind her. Patty stood the case carefully by the bookshelf, the bulging bag wobbling precariously as the unbalanced and over-packed container struggled with gravity. Standing up, she exaggeratedly wiped her brow. "That was tough coming up the stairs." Resting her hands on her wide hips, Patty looked around the room herself. "Nice place." she remarked simply, beginning to pore over the bookshelves herself. Tugging one of the books out, she peered curiously at Tamura. "So this is where you keep the good stuff?" the blonde pointed into the gap left behind.

"Never mind that!" Tamura nervously smirked as she closed the door. "Shouldn't you get started on the costumes?" the artist deftly nabbed the loose manga volume from Patty, quickly changing the topic at the same time. Replacing the volume, she added "You are the 'Costume Director' after all."

Patty giggled in response, "You'll really put that in the credits?"

"If you really want your name on it…" the brunette nodded slowly.

"Why wouldn't she?" Yutaka peered up at the two smiling, having managed to sneak suddenly into the conversation.

"Because it's a mmph!" the blonde was cut off by Tamura's hand.

"Because… most people use pen names or circle names." Tamura nodded vigorously. "Right, Patty?" the artists glasses glinted threateningly.

"Well… that is true." the blonde conceded, tugging Tamura's hand away. Giving a pout, she sighed. "Okay! Let's start." Bits and edges poked from the suitcase as Patty tugged the zipper down, a frill here, a fold there. The other three girls watched in wonder as the blonde unhesitatingly dove elbow-deep into the mess, rummaging happily in the mess. "Ah! Found one." Patty exclaimed, tugging a surprisingly long and unwrinkled teal shirt from the mess. Holding it up by a hanger, the tips of black cloth poked from below the shirt. "Minami's first." she grinned as she held up the shirt-pant combo victoriously. Bounding over to the sitting girl, she laid the clothes on the table. "Okay, strip!" she enthused as she tugged on Minami's uniform.

The tall girl clamped her arms across her chest, blushing furiously at the sudden assault. "I-I…" she stammered.

"You can use the closet, it's big enough." Tamura pointed at the long purple curtain behind the two girls.

"Ohh." Patty turned, tugging the curtain open she glanced in, nodding in satisfaction. "Then this will be my office." Grabbing the hanger, and Minami's arm she started dragging the thin girl to her feet. "Minami for her costuming appointment? Right this way." The blonde intoned playfully as she pulled the teal-haired girl to her feet. The two girls disappeared into the closet, Minami nearly stumbling inside before Patty quickly pulled the drape close.

Yutaka watched on curiously while Tamura shook her head in amazement. "That girl is nuts about costumes…" she thought to herself. Tugging her sketchpad expertly from the unstable mess of her desk, she grabbed a handful of pencils from a drawer. Sitting down cross-legged at the low table, she faced towards the bed. Flipping to a fresh page, she lay the book on the table, placing the pencils on the smooth tabletop.

Yutaka sat down to Tamura's left, excitedly watching the curtain for any signs of action. Glancing downward she picked up one of the peculiar pencils. The numbers and markings made no sense to her. "Ehhh, so you use all of these to draw manga?" inquired Yutaka as she rolled the other pencils back and forth over the low table.

"Well, most of them anyway… I'll only use a few today for sketching you two though." responded Tamura as she scratched out a lead on scrap-paper, bringing it to a smooth point.

"So, what kind of story is it?" Yutaka asked nonchalantly, now clicking one of the mechanical pencils idly.

Tamura stiffened at the question, her lead snapping against the paper with a small pop. "Ahh, well… It's a story about two really good friends taking… care of each other."

"How nice. Minami always takes care of me. Is that why you asked us?" the short girl gave a sweet smile.

"Erk, well, something like that." Tamura replied, turning her head and averting her eyes, doubts about what she was doing suddenly resurfacing. "But it's such a good story, and it might sell really well." she mentally reassured herself. "I wonder how things are going in there?" she said as she glanced at the curtain that was draped across her walk-in closet's door, now as an impromptu dressing room.

Patty had managed to get managed to get Minami down to her underwear, which surprisingly consisted of only a pair of sky-blue panties. The teal-haired girl stood before Patty, her arms folded over her humble chest. "... No bra?" the blonde asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I… don't want to squish them… they might not… grow." Minami murmured, her long awkward body squirming under the blonde's curious gaze.

"Well, it would've shown anyway with this shirt…" Patty shrugged. "Hold out your arms?" The pale girl did as ordered, closing her eyes in embarrassment as she exposed her small chest. Minami simply followed the bigger girl's nudges as she was guided into her so-called costume.

"So what kind of costumes are they?" Yutaka asked excitedly, tapping a pencil alternately between tabletop and an eraser.

"I haven't seen them either." Tamura sighed nervously. "I hope it isn't too outlandish either…" she thought. "I wonder how long it will take?" she asked, continuing the small talk.

Patty gave a tug on Minami's shirt, pulling out the odd wrinkles, a jolt which brought the distracted girl's attention back from the conversation outside to the blonde ahead of her.

"Okay! A look like this will be a big hit." quipped Patty, in her characteristically awkward speech. Nodding to herself, she half-patted and half-pushed Minami's shoulder, turning her towards the standing mirror. "You can open 'em now."

Squaring herself, the teal-haired girl opened her eyes, and started from the bottom; her bare feet and ankles gave way to a pair of loose-fitting pants. Patty had rolled them up to mid-calf, giving them the appearance of being quite baggy below the knee. "It looks like the pants those swashbucklers wear on television." she thought to herself. Hanging loosely over her hips was the hem of a teal shirt made of a soft fabric, "Almost like pajamas." she thought. The cloth fell slack over her stomach and chest she noted regrettably as she continued looking herself over, but otherwise ended in a normal collar.

"… That's all?" Minami breathed with a near sigh of relief. When Patty had dragged her behind the curtain she'd been a lot more worried, especially with how quickly and expertly she'd been disrobed. When Tamura had asked Yutaka and her to model for her latest manga, she thought they might be in for something more embarrassing, like super-hero costumes or animal suits, especially after Patty had gotten involved with the costuming.

"Yep, yep. That's all. Give it a whirl and look-see." Patty grinned excitedly.

"Okay." Minami gave a little nod, before taking a half step back, lifting her arms and twisting her torso while she watched herself in the mirror. A sudden sweep of cloth tickled her stomach, her eyes widening as the shirt fell loosely open, exposing a wide expanse of her pale skin, revealing everything up to her second rib. Her hands reflexively clutched at the shirt, fingers sliding up and down the cloth searching for the buttons Patty must have missed.

"Oooh. Perfect! Let's-a-go!" The blonde said, with a little whistle, too much admiration for Minami's comfort, as she began to half-pat and half-push on the shyer girl's shoulder, turning her towards the curtain.

"W-wait… some buttons must've fallen off." Minami stammered, fingers now tightly tugging the shirt closed, unable to find neither buttons nor zipper.

"Did it?" asked Patty, leaning around Minami's side, "No, it's still on there. C'mon, c'mon! I have to get Yutaka in here next."

Patty pulled the curtain aside and gave another light push, Minami half-stumbled into Tamura's bedroom, her arms crossed awkwardly over her chest as she tried to cover her long and slender midriff. She stood straight slowly, her eyes half-hidden behind her bangs as a blush crept across her pale cheeks. She'd always been sensitive about her chest and tummy, favoring baggy clothes to give a curvier appearance. The tall girl shifted her weight, and turned slightly, trying to hide what she could, but the shirt betrayed her, opening loosely and exposing a small triangle of smooth skin, dimpled by her shallow navel.

"Oooh. Minami looks so cool." Yutaka said excitedly.

Tamura's knee banged against the table at the girl's remark, and she gave a quick laugh, scratching the back of her head. "Yeah… It looks even better than I thought it would."

"See, I told you so! Patty knows these things." the blonde grinned, puffing out her chest.

"Do I get to wear something cool like that, too?" Yutaka popped up excitedly, bounding over towards the pair of girls. Minami shrunk away from the smaller girl as she approached, her embarrassment rising as she grew nearer. Yutaka leaned this way and that, a finger on her chin as she looked over the outfit. A small hand gently reached forward and lightly stroked the teal material. Ticklishly soft fabric scratched against the top of the tall girl's slender hip, eliciting a light shiver. "Ohh, it's so soft." Yutaka remarked, putting more force in her strokes, enjoying the feel of the material. Minami bit her lip and shuddered, turning her back while blushing a furious crimson. Yutaka looked up worriedly, but before she could say anything Patty had a hold of her hand.

"Now let's see what we can find for you!" Patty sounded off, enthusiastically bounding over to her costume case, the pink-haired girl stumbling behind her. Some quick one-handed rummaging and Patty produced a tangle of tangerine and white cloth. "Found it." The big foreigner grinned, waving her prize. Dragging Yutaka across the room again, Patty brushed the curtain aside with a grandiose sweep of her arms before leading the smaller girl in with a sudden long stride that almost sent Yutaka tumbling.

Tamura rubbed her knee under the table, nervously glancing at the tense back of Minami, pale hands clutching at her sides, almost as if she were hugging herself. "You can sit anywhere you like…" She forced herself to say politely, unsure of how to act with the current tension.

"… Thanks." Minami replied almost inaudibly. Not wanting to turn around, she took the few steps to Tamura's bed, sitting slowly, her arms never leaving her side. As she settled down the front of the shirt split, she had sat on the hem, pulling it open. Shooting up with a start, she blushed anew. "I'll stand." The slender girl nervously shifted from foot to foot.

"Ahh... Okay." Tamura nodded, the only sound in the room the tapping of her pencil against the table as she nervously fidgeted. "Minami was always kind of hard to approach…" Tamura mentally lamented. "But she's always the first one there for Yutaka, I guess." Tamura mused thoughtfully. The artist's daydream grew more detailed, as she found herself spiraling into yet another fantasy. Those two sitting astride a white horse, Minami dressed in a regal prince's wear, Yutaka in a flowing yellow gown. The small girl sat in the lap of the bigger, pink hair whipping in the wind as she looking up adoringly at the bigger. The prince hugged his princess's waist, and lowered his head, kissing the princess. "And then…" the artist's pencil tapped with increasing tempo as her fantasy grew more and more lurid.

The rattle of brass rings sliding across the curtain-rod broke the awkward silence as Patty slid open the curtain partway. Tamura crashed back to reality with a bang as she banged both knees against the underside of the table. The blonde peeked out with a mischievous look on her face. "Patty presents…" she said in her best showboating voice before throwing the curtain open, "Yutaka!" The smaller girl made a small leap out; Patty's enthusiasm seeming to have rubbed off on her.

"Ta-da!" Yutaka grinned, striking a pose. She wore a very loose white top, something that might have been a tight and high cut halter-top on Patty was instead a loose and flowing sleeveless blouse on Yutaka. She spun around once, her loose tangerine skirt twirling out around her before sticking her hand out in a V-sign. "How do I look?"

Tamura looked Yutaka over appraisingly; Patty had dressed them both in simple styles, both of them wearing loose and comfortable outfits. Minami was framed with straight lines, accentuating her tall and slender frame, while wearing cool colors, bringing her "edge" to the forefront. Meanwhile Yutaka wore flowing clothes, and bright colors, highlighting her youth and cuteness. Swallowing dryly, the artist said in a cracked voice, "It's… perfect." She spoke honestly, surprised at Patty's talent.

"Yeah! It looks good!" Patty exclaimed giving a big thumbs up and a knowing wink to Tamura.

"How is it, Minami?" Yutaka turned toward the taller girl imploringly, wringing her hands together; the cuteness melting the cool girl's embarrassment instantly.

"It's very cute, Yutaka." Minami said in a quiet voice.

"I was hoping to wear something cool like Minami… This is kind of normal…" Yutaka ended in a murmur, Patty's borrowed enthusiasm beginning to wane.

The image of Yutaka in Minami's clothes shot through Tamura's mind, her hand thumping against the table as her imagination recoiled, "No, no, no, no, no, no! This is perfect Yutaka. Absolutely perfect. Trust me." She nodded repeatedly, doing her best to assure her friend.

Yutaka gave a cute smile "'Kay," she vocalized with a nod. "So, what should we do now?"

"Ah, right. Well, first why don't you two stand side by side, so I can sketch out proportions?" Tamura smiled as she began to relax, the artist in her beginning to take over.

The two models sidled closer to each other, watching Tamura response. "Is this okay?" Yutaka asked, glancing between Minami and Tamura.

"Mm-hmm. I'll do Yutaka first. You don't have to stand too still, so don't worry too much if you move." She said half absent-mindedly as she began sketching out Yutaka's figure.

Patty padded over to the bookshelves. Taking advantage of Tamura's distraction, she expertly pulled out a few volumes before reaching back into the gap to get to the books which lay flat against the shelf wall. Patty pulled out a book, hesitating as she looked over the cover; two schoolgirls sitting on a bench together holding hands while staring blankly outwards. "Well if she draws it she must read it too I guess…" Patty thought, throwing a sly look over her shoulder at the oblivious Tamura. "I've never really read too much yuri… But I guess it fits today." Doujinshi in tow, she lay down beside the table, flipping the book open. The blonde soon settled into a rhythm of page-turning, accompanying it with the absent-minded humming of some anime song.

The room grew quiet, only the scratching of lead on paper, Patty's humming, and the occasional page turn breaking the silence. Tamura would glance up from time to time, tilting her head to get a better view. Finally she nodded to herself, Yutaka was done. Shifting her view to Minami, she said "Minami, can you put your arms at your sides? I can't draw your proportions with your arms in the way bunched up like that."

"I… uhm…" Minami stammered, drawing an upward glance from Yutaka.

"Don't worry, it's fun!" Yutaka grinned at her, giving a light tug on her sleeve. "Being a model is easy!"

The tall girl found herself powerless to resist. Yutaka seemed to be having so much fun, she couldn't bring herself to ruin it. Her hands slid down the shirt, loosely falling to her waist, her fingers twitching nervously as her shirt fell open, her midriff exposed once again, a blush creeping across her cheeks. A small hand gripped two of her fingers with a light squeeze, a happy face smiling up at her. "See, it's not so bad." Yutaka chided, only serving to deepen Minami's blush.

The soft sounds of drawing and Patty's humming took the forefront again, though now punctuated by the occasional break in humming for an appreciative "ooh" from the blonde as Tamura worked. Patty's imagination had begun to work as well, her eyes going from the models, to the canvas, to the book. She had begun to see some of what Tamura had seen.

The artist made a series of quick checks between her sketchbook and the models before turning the page, "Okay, that's good. Now I want Minami to stand behind Yutaka…" Tamura said, waving her pencil as if she were directing them. Minami let out a quick breath, and clutched at the fluttering shirt again, directing her blue eyes to the ground. Yutaka took a little step forward, and looking over her shoulder she aligned herself with the preoccupied girl.

"Like this?" Yutaka asked, turning side to side slightly with a little bounce.

"Minami, step up just a little." Tamura waved the pencil back and forth towards herself.

"O-okay." came the shy girl's response. A half-step bringing her crossed arms to brush against Yutaka's pink hair. She tentatively looked to Tamura, looking for approval.

"Closer, closer, you're supposed to be her best friend, not her shadow." The pencil waved again, more quickly this time.

Yutaka giggled, tilting her head back she looked up at Minami with a giggle, "Did you hear that? We're best friends, Minami." The tall girl took a half-step back in surprise, another thud sounding in the room as Tamura's knee slammed into the table again, drawing the smaller girl's attention to the artist who had half fallen over sideways. "Are you okay, Tamura?"

Straightening her glasses, Tamura took a deep breath. "Are they teasing me?" she thought to herself. Sitting back up properly, she nodded quickly, "My leg had fallen asleep is all. Ahaha… Now get closer, closer. Best friends, remember?" her voice almost cracking as she said that.

Minami gingerly closed the distance, her forearms gently brushing Yutaka's hair. Pausing momentarily, she stared at the top of Yutaka's head, taking a quick breath before letting go of the shirt, resting her slender hands gently on the petite girl's shoulders. The shirt loosely opened, giving the appearance of almost framing the pair of girls from the front. Minami blushed again, reflexively pulling Yutaka towards her to cover her exposed skin. The smaller girl backpedaled a tiny bit, surprised at the sudden pull; her hands shooting up to steady herself, clasping the tall girl's own. Yutaka turned an inquisitive face to her partner, meeting the troubled look of the teal-haired girl.

"PERFECT!" exclaimed Tamura, "Don't move a muscle!" Her pencil scratched furiously across the paper, and even Patty stopped reading her manga, whistling appreciatively at the two's pose. The models, frozen as ordered, could do nothing but stare at each other, eyes meeting and parting in embarrassment as they both nervously glanced around, pink blushes flushing their cheeks in the awkwardness of the position were only intensified by the rapt attention of their audience. Tamura worked rapidly, her desire to capture the image overwhelming her reserve.

"Finished!" proclaimed the artist with a breath. Another appreciative whistle from Patty as the blonde nodded her approval, appraising the sketch. The models slowly separated, both immediately looking at the ground the smaller girl wringing her hands at her chest; Minami stood almost stock still, in a daze. "That was incredible you two. Are you sure you aren't professionals?" Tamura smiled, scratching the back of her head. "Ah." both girls breathed, surprised at the sudden praise.

"Don't tease us, Tamura!" Yutaka pouted, noticeably relaxing as she glanced reproachfully at Minami. Her gaze brought the tall girl back to her senses, her hands suddenly clutching at her shirt, embarrassed by Yutaka's attention. Their eyes met again before nervously dancing away from each other.

"Well, that just leaves one more… the cover picture." Tamura nodded to herself, flipping the page and tapping her pencil lightly. "I wanted to draw them sitting on a hill…" she thought out loud, looking around the room, her eyes coming to rest on her bed. Setting her sketchpad aside for a moment, she slid out from under the table, wincing as she put weight on her knee- it still smarted after all. "Minami, come over here…" she waved the teal-haired girl over "Sit in the middle of the bed, on your legs."

"Okay…" Minami climbed up onto the bed before turning towards the table and sitting down, arms folded neatly across her chest. "Like this?"

"Yeah, that's good. Now, Yutaka…" Tamura turned towards the smaller girl, offering a hand. Yutaka took it, being helped up onto the bed she was positioned slightly to the front and side of Minami. "Alright, now in cover picture one of them is… uhh… asleep… so Yutaka… lay your head on Minami's lap." The artist stammered, suddenly aware of how strange her request was.

The teal-haired girl stiffened visibly when she heard her name, her eyes moving rapidly between Yutaka and Tamura. The small girl shyly turned to her modeling partner "… Is it okay?" she asked, her eyes firmly on her own lap, one hand picking idly at Tamura's purple comforter.

"Y-yeah." Stammered Minami, her balled up posture giving only the opposite feeling.

"Well, then…" the pink-haired girl inched closer, leaning over awkwardly to measure the distance before she turned onto her hip, lowering her head onto her partner's lap. "I-is this good?" she murmured with a blush.

"Hmm…" Tamura stepped back holding an imaginary viewfinder, looking at the pair. They looked awful; way too stiff. Minami sat straight as an arrow, arms crossed tightly, with her bangs hanging over her eyes. Yutaka looked nervous as well, her knees drawn towards her chest and her arms running stiffly down her sides. "Hey, relax you two…" Tamura said warmly giving her best smile "Let's try this- Minami, sit on your left side more." The tall girl nodded, and rolled on her hip, her long legs now coming into Tamura's viewfinder. "That's good… that's good… Now lean on your left arm." The tall girl reluctantly released half her grip on the shirt, her hand coming to rest near the small of Yutaka's back. "Very nice…" Tamura nodded approvingly. "It almost looks as if she has her arm around her now." she thought with an inward grin.

"Okay, Yutaka. First, straighten your legs out some, then lean forward on your stomach more." Tamura waved her forward. The petite girl lowered her knees, tilting forward slightly, her left arm naturally coming forward to balance herself, as her left knee slid over her center of balance, coming to rest on the bed. "Now put your hand on Minami's knee."

"U-uhm, okay. Like this?" Yutaka's left hand braced lightly on Minami's knee, forcing her to finally put weight down. She glanced up at Tamura, her green eyes peeking out from between the black pants her cheek lay on, and her pink hair which fell loosely in her face. She almost looked as if she had just woken up.

"Perfect… perfect!" Tamura nodded enthusiastically at them through her makeshift viewfinder while she backpedaled towards her sketchbook. "Now, Minami, put your other hand on Yutaka's." The tall girl hesitated, squeezing the shirt tightly. Tamura slid back into her seat under the low table, the sketchbook and pencil quickly taken up. Glancing up, she noted the tall girl hadn't moved. "Minami?"

The tall girl started at her name being called again. The soft teal shirt swept open, hanging loosely off her side complimenting her lean; her hand, a light sweat covering it from gripping the shirt so tightly, now rested loosely over Yutaka's.

"Okay, here I go." Tamura smiled, and began sketching. They looked good now. She began sketching out the basic body lines of the couple, suddenly frowning to herself. Something looked lopsided. She glanced up at the two, realizing her perspective had changed when she sat down. "Minami, could you lean forward, and look down at Yutaka some?"

The tall girl nodded, leaning over her diminutive partner- A loose tuft of soft pink hair suddenly brushing across the slender girl's rib. "Ah!" Minami cried suddenly, reflexively pulling back, her hands shooting back to catch her balance, destroying the image.

"What happened?" Yutaka asked, rolling over on her stomach; her loose hair swept across Minami's lower tummy and shallow navel.

"Ahaha! Yuta-kaaa! Don't move!" Minami's slender body shivered as her taut ticklish tummy was caressed by hundreds of soft pink strands. Her flat tummy heaved as she began to laugh uncharacteristically, unsuccessfully trying to swallow her laughter as she gasped for breath.

Green eyes looked up worriedly at the teal-haired girl, the small girl's left cheek resting warmly on the shaking girl's lap. Yutaka obediently stayed still as Minami caught her breath, only little shivers running down her body now. Judging no ill effects, Yutaka smiled up at her modeling partner. "Minami has a pretty laugh." Lifting herself up on her arms, she looked into Minami's blue eyes, wet from the strenuous laughing. "I was thinking it might be so earlier, but… are you ticklish?" The petite pink-haired girl asked with an impish grin.

The tall girl's blue eyes quickly dodged away, intently staring into the comforter. "I… I'm not." she said weakly, unable to convince even herself. The soft teal shirt now hung loosely open, framing an expansive stretch of taut pale skin which rose and fell with every panted breath.

Yutaka giggled. "Really? Really really?" She gathered her petite body, rising to her knees, a mischievous grin on her face. "Minami doesn't laugh very often, I want to hear more…" She held her open hands up, wiggling her fingers, doing her best to appear as frightening as a cute schoolgirl could.

The tall girl pulled herself sideways on the bed, scrambling get back to her knees, but she wasn't quick enough. "Eh!" the littler girl pounced with the speed and ferocity of a kitten. Minami's hands shot up reflexively, catching Yutaka's wrists, as they both tumbled backwards. The tall girl lay sprawled on her back, her slender hands clasping Yutaka's diminutive wrists at her shoulders. The small girl lay stretched across Minami's legs, her face buried in the soft tummy of her partner, her arms held over her head, she wiggled back and forth trying to get up.

"Ah! Ahaha!" Minami bucked under the small girl, the light touches across her expansive midriff sent her into another gigglefit. Yutaka stopped wiggling, a broad smile crossing her face, she giggled as a plan formed in her mind.

"Oof." Yutaka murmured into Minami's tummy as she inched her legs up the long slender body of her friend, drawing additional giggles from the teal-haired girl. Finally straddling the girl's long slender thighs, and gaining some leverage, she lifted her head, her green eyes peeking from beneath her hanging bangs. Minami met her gaze with pleading blue eyes, wet with tears. "Please – no more." Minami begged and shook her head, her breath leaving her words brief and rushed. She gently squeezed Yutaka's wrists, both steadying herself and trying to prevent an all out tickle-attack.

"Ehehehe." was the petite girl's only reply as she dramatically dipped her head, her bangs drawing dangerously close to the heaving ribs of Minami. The tall girl struggled, but she had not the energy or the breath to unseat her tormentor. First a few soft pricks, then a smooth sweep, and the pink-haired girl's bangs danced across pale flesh, her head shaking back and forth.

Minami lost herself in the giggling, her body bucking and heaving beneath her partner. Letting go of Yutaka's wrists, her hands gripped the bed's comforter as she tried to pull herself away from the unlikely torturer. But Yutaka only held on more tightly, her small arms wrapping tightly around the taller girl's narrow waist. They laughed until they could laugh no more, both gasping for breath.

Yutaka hugged Minami's waist, nuzzling her cheek into the shivering tummy of the ticklish girl. Minami's hands released the comforter, aching with how tight she had gripped it; they instinctively moved to cover her vulnerable tummy, but instead only found themselves twining weakly in the pink hair that had tortured her only moments before. They breathed, again and again, the tempo slowing, despite the two occasionally going into aftershocks of giggles. Minami's hands gently pet the small girl's hair, causing Yutaka to turn her head into the gentle strokes, her nose nuzzling the breathless girl.

Both girls slowly caught their breath. Yutaka rested on Minami's tummy, her body feeling loose and warm. Minami similarly felt good and relaxed in a way she hadn't in some time. "How long has it been since I laughed like that?" she wondered as she idly scratched the pink-haired girl's head. Yutaka happily giggled again, her soft lips pressing against the navel of Minami, transmitting the vibrations of her laughter into her sensitive stomach. Minami began laughing again, not the uncontrolled laughter of being tickled, but a warm bubbly laughter of being happy. Yutaka answered with her own giggles, the contagious cycle almost beginning anew.

They both breathed deeply, struggling to calm themselves. Yutaka smiled to herself as she rose and fell with every breath of her friend. Yutaka nuzzled against Minami again, basking in the feeling of safe warmth. Yutaka inhaled deeply to let out a contented sigh her soft pink lips meeting warm pale skin as Minami matched her breath, the slender girl's tummy rising. The soft suction of the meeting made an almost inaudible yet unmistakable noise as Yutaka inadvertently kissed Minami's tummy.

"Ahh!" Minami cried out softly in surprise. The sensation had felt far different from the previous tickling, her voice coming more forcefully in response. This change was not lost on her diminutive partner who repeated the motion, another inexperienced kiss in the same spot. "Nnnm!" Minami whimpered, her long slender body squirming under the new stimulation.

"Ehehehe." Yutaka giggled mischievously again. She nuzzled forcefully against the tall girl's twitching tummy, her lips falling repeatedly on the responsive girl's midriff. With each kiss Yutaka became more forceful, and with each kiss Minami felt her body weaken. Her hands gently cradled Yutaka's head as the petite girl rained kisses, covering every inch of the girl's ample flesh. Yutaka's kisses were thorough as she sought out more weak spots, slowly working her way up the tall girl's midriff, the loose teal shirt being pushed aside as Yutaka set to work on the exposed ribs. Each nip brought another whimper from Minami, only further encouraging Yutaka.

Minami's bit her lip to stifle her voice, her body responding by abandoning the short quick pants in exchange for long deep breaths, her ribs and small chest heaving under the small girl's touches. As Yutaka's lips neared the end of Minami's first rib, a wayward kiss met the heaving chest of the squirming girl, lips parted and small teeth scraped lightly over the thin sensitive flesh.

"Nnmmm-Ahhh!" Minami cried out, her limbs jerking suddenly as the ticklish sensation of before mixed with the strange new sensation.

Yutaka looked up at the taller girl, a victorious look on her face. "Found a weak spot!" she said with an impish grin on her face.

Minami panted, looking through her treacherous pink bangs into those teasing green eyes. Blue eyes wandered down that cute face, past the button nose, to the torturously soft pink lips and the white hint of teeth which only moments ago had lightly marked her body. A warm blush flushed her cheeks, and she felt a surge of energy as the embarrassment of the situation struck her once again. Yutaka's grinned only widened in response, taking on a tiny bit of smugness. There was something different about Yutaka- where before Minami had only been able to see a weak girl in need of help, she now saw that same girl laying victoriously across her midriff. Green eyes never broke their lock with blue as soft pink lips deliberately pressed against Minami's rib unapologetically.

Minami felt the heat of her blush rising through her entire body, each softly sucking kiss seeming to bring the girl another degree higher. Giggles and whimpers soon became strangled throaty whines as the tall girl's body quivered. A sharp tingle ran across her pale skin as Yutaka's teeth scraped her rib again, the teal haired girl's hair tossed back as she tried to tug the pink-haired girl loose. "No more – please."

Yutaka giggled, planting a quick final kiss before nuzzling against Minami's now slightly damp tummy. The small girl hadn't intended to go so far, but the warm softness and inviting scent of Minami had driven her. Hugging tightly against the tall girl she snuggled against her modeling partner.

Patty watched the two wide-eyed, her voluptuous thighs rubbing together as she took in the situation. "What just happened?" she wondered. Just a moment ago she'd been reading the doujinshi the two girls in it making love in their clubroom at school. Now her two friends lay tangled together in a rather compromising position themselves. A quick glance up at Tamura revealed the artist was dazed, her hand scribbling almost by reflex. Deciding to take the risk, the blonde snaked a hand between the floor and her tummy, prodding gently at her sex. Patty winced in surprise, "Did I really get that wet? To girls? Was it the doujinshi? Them?" Light prods gave out to soft strokes as she covertly masturbated through her panties.

Minami sighed deeply trying to settle herself. She felt agitated, irritated, yet relaxed as well. She carefully watched Yutaka, who seemed perfectly content to rest. Slender fingers tousled the pink hair as she mussed Yutaka's hair in retaliation, loosing one of her ribbons. "Ahh!" Yutaka giggled as she tried to bat way the bigger girl's hands.

Minami struck quickly and instinctively; the teal-haired girl seized the diminutive girl's wrists, drawing a gasp from her. Sitting up quickly, she tipped the small girl over easily, pinning the girl's hands above her head. "Ah! Hehe!" Yutaka cried out and giggled, surprised at the sudden turnabout. Minami was also surprised, she hadn't intended to do that, it was almost as if her body had done it in reflex. Minami hung over the girl, blue eyes meeting green before she quickly checked the smaller girl for injuries. She needn't have looked any farther than her cute captive's face though, as the big smile and happy glint to her eyes assured the big girl she'd done no harm.

"Now what?" the big girl wondered as blue eyes wandered. Yutaka squirmed this way and that, her top riding up to expose a thin strip of skin at her waist. "She expects me to tickle back…" Blue eyes stayed firmly locked onto the teasing skin "right?" Bringing her hands together over Yutaka's head, she gently pinned the small girl's hands with one of her larger, the free hand descending to gently tickle the exposed hip of Yutaka. The little girl wiggled, trying to pull away before the first touch had even occurred, she gave out an audible squeak and giggled as the taller girl's fingernail gently touched her skin. The pads of Minami's fingers joined soon, a laughing cry bursting from the small girl as she began forcefully squirming. Minami smiled at the simple joy of Yutaka's laughter, "This was what she wanted." she thought as she scrabbled her fingers over Yutaka's hip.

"Mnahahaha!" Yutaka bucked, her legs kicking against the bed as she shook at the touches. Minami wouldn't be able to hold her like this. Gripping the hem of the loose cotton top, the tall girl tugged it up, exposing the small girlish torso of Yutaka. Soft and pliant, Yutaka was not as thin as Minami. As she breathed, her stomach took a soft rounded shape, indented by a cute round navel. Minami's eyes wandered ever upwards, the gentle hourglass waist gently sloped into a subtle ribcage upon which the hinting of soft budding breasts disappeared into the bunched cotton top. Their eyes met again, and Minami saw no disapproval, instead almost a curiosity in the green eyes staring back at her.

"This was what she wanted." Minami reassured herself.

Once again holding the hands of the small girl, Minami shifted her position, holding Yutaka's arms to her side. Lowering herself, she hesitated a few inches from the small girl's midriff. Yutaka had already started giggling in anticipation, her breath already quickening, it was the last cue Minami needed as her lips touched Yutaka for the first time. The small girl burst into a fit of giggling, her petite body squirming. Minami's lips grazed a few other locations before she finally firmly kissed a spot an inch to the right of Yutaka's navel, gently sucking the girl's pliant skin.

"Ah!" cried Yutaka, bucking up before dissolving into giggles again. Encouraged, lips met flesh again and again, where Yutaka's stronger kisses had only weakened Minami, Yutaka seemed to thrive on each gentle nipping of her flesh, squirming more and more energetically. Soon the bigger girl's kisses not only fell to tickle, but also hold down her writhing prey. Minami's hands pressed against Yutaka's, their fingers twining as they both held onto what they could in the playful struggle. Minami gently bit the soft hip of Yutaka, eliciting a strong squeeze from her small hands. Repeating the motion brought a strong shuddering gasp from the girl. Minami responded accordingly, nipping a line from the girl's slender waist to the inner curve of her soft tummy.

Yutaka's breath grew ragged, inhaling and exhaling at odd intervals, she clutched tightly to her Minami's hands. Her voice began to leave her throat as odd whimpers between the giggles. Minami kissed her way up the rest of her partner's twitching tummy, having lost the purchase to bite above the navel. Soft lips pressed against the thin flesh of the ribs, and a scant three kisses later Yutaka found her lips pressed against the soft swollen flesh of the small girl's budding chest. The cotton top had worked its way up the girl's shoulders in her wiggling, exposing the small mounds topped with small pink nipples. Minami stopped suddenly, her mind racing with worry she lifted herself to look at Yutaka's face.

The small girl's face was flushed, a warm pink blush across her cheeks. She struggled for breath, but her mouth was definitely curled into a warm smile. Green eyes warmly met blue. "Yutaka… are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm." the smaller girl replied breathlessly. "I feel kind of funny, but very warm." she blinked sleepily with a smile.

"This is what she wanted." Minami thought again. "This is what… she… I… wanted."

Minami looked at the small girl carefully as her thoughts rolled around in her head. Yutaka's pink hair now lay in a puddle mess about her hair, the loosed ribbon having come completely undone in her thrashing. Her cheeks, no her entire body, shone a warm pink as it blushed. The loose white cotton top was rolled up around her neck and shoulders now, barely concealing a delicate collarbone. Her slender arms were crooked at the elbow and met Minami's own hands, where their fingers were tightly twined- even her fingertips carried the same blush. The small girl's delicate chest rose and fell with every breath, small pink areolas, no bigger than Minami's thumb cresting the pert breasts. The same tummy she had showered countless kisses on continued heaving and twisted with every squirm. Little white marks where Minami's teeth had found purchase marred the otherwise perfect blush of Yukata's torso. The loose tangerine skirt now lay pooled around the small girl's hips, her legs lay open widely to accommodate Minami's access to her tummy. A hint of white panties drew Minami's attention, and her heart skipped a beat as she saw the translucent white spot, hinting at the blushing and swollen girlhood beneath. Blue eyes rapidly shot up, her hands squeezing the small girl's hands urgently.

"I'm okay…" the pink-haired girl murmured again in response to the question, her breathing slowing, her eyes closed in the warmth; she squeezed the taller girl's hands in response. Minami swallowed, her throat dry. The wild hair, sleepy eyes, and warm blush gave Yutaka an irresistibly cute sleepy appearance. She wanted to be closer to that cute face. Leaning forward, she lay lightly upon the smaller girl's body, her heaving tummy gently brushing her own pale skin. Minami's lips pressed softly against the cheek of Yutaka.

"This is what I want." Minami thought to herself.

"Ehehe. I'm not ticklish there." Yutaka giggled, squirming as she turned to look at the taller girl, green eyes fluttering open. Blue met green, both girls' eyes darting between their partners'. A blink, and the lids closed halfway, their faces drawing nearer, eyes closing as their lips met- a soft kiss. Then another. And another, audible this time, unable to settle for a single first kiss they kissed at least a dozen times in the warm moment.

Patty bit her lip, "Nnnn! Nn!" she stifled her moans as her hips jerked. Her body tensed and shook as she came violently. Blue eyes fluttered open in the afterglow as she glanced at the other girls. Tamura hadn't noticed- the artist sat there slack as her glasses glinted. The pair on the bed were still at it, kissing softly. With a quick sigh of relief, the blonde gave herself a final rub, shivering at the aftershock. "I haven't come like that in months…" she smirked to herself. "These panties are shot too." Rolling over, she leaned against Tamura's desk, sitting well behind the artist. Lifting her full hips she braced herself mentally- a quick tug and she yanked down the soaked canary panties, savoring the feel of the air on her tingling sex. Setting the wet cloth in a pile beside herself, she returned her attention to the pair on the bed and their artist.

Lips parted, and eyes met again- a moment of still silence before Minami's pale cheeks flushed. "I'm sorry, I was…" she stammered, sitting up hurriedly, her hands rapidly pulling away from the small girl, she clutched them at her chest as if she'd been burned, or as if she had burned Yutaka. "Are you… okay?" her heart thudding in her chest as her doting nature mixed with a worried sense of urgent guilt.

"Mm-hmm... I said I was okay didn't I? Minami is always taking care of me." Yutaka smiled, her body still relaxed she made no effort to conceal her exposed breasts or midriff. Her open hands instead rose towards Minami, the tall girl flinching and shutting her eyes tight.

"She's going to push me away." Minami thought, a sudden tightness twisting her stomach. "I've got to move." She urgently commanded her body to move, but her legs felt cold and weak as another nervous chill ran down her spine.

"Minami…"

"I didn't mean to…"

"I can't…"

The tall girl winced at the rejection, expecting those small hands to push her aside at any moment.

"… reach.

"What?" The tall girl's eyes opened, her mind unable to connect the simple words. Yutaka still lay below her, a relaxed smile on her face; her shorter arms reached toward the tall girl's face, coming short a scant few inches. Yutaka's fingertips were bent, as she wiggled them, both struggling to close the distance and beckoning to Minami.

Minami exhaled sharply, the tightness instantly melting, her shoulders slumping as her body went slack with relief. Small delicate fingertips found purchase on her cheeks drawing her ever deeper. Now small palms cupped her cheeks, her eyes fluttering closed as a small bit of moisture gathered at the corner of her eye. Her teal hair tangled between seeking fingers, there was no going back now she thought, she'd sink like this forever. A warm breath brushed her face, and then soft lips met again. If this was the bottom, she never wanted to come up again.

Tamura jerked, as Patty poked her in the side, her pencil falling from her hand with a light clatter to the floor. Tamura looked side to side, her mouth hanging slack-jawed as she was unceremoniously returned to awareness. "Draw! Draw!" The blonde hissed at her in a hushed whisper, one finger across her lips while she pointed at the couple on the bed with the other.

"Draw?" Tamura thought. Her eyes fell to her lap, where a sketchbook lay open across her lap, one hand holding it tight enough to bend the paper. Her other hand hung empty, hovering over her dropped pencil. Picking it up, she looked at it carefully, her mind unable to grasp the seemingly alien object. Another jabbing poke to the side brought her attention back to Patty, who enthusiastically motioned towards the sketchbook, her other hand still pointing at the oblivious couple on the bed. Putting lead to paper, the artist blinked as a line appeared. Instinctively glancing up, her eyes and hands fell back on routine, her mind still reeling at the circumstances.

The couple's kissing had only grown more heated in the meantime, their faces tilting to meet in deeper and more persistent kisses. Breaking only to breathe the girls' foreheads met as they panted, breathing the same air. Minami shifted her weight onto her elbows, eliciting a giggle from her diminutive partner. Her blue eyes opened to see her lover's face.

"Your shirt… It tickles…" Yutaka squirmed. The soft collar of the teal shirt hung against the girl's neck as she shook her head, trying to push it away.

"Ah." The tall girl reflexively pulled back, only to be caught by Yutaka's hands- small fingers softly slid from her hair, fingertips tracing their way across her neck to the collar, tugging clumsily at the button. Pulling it free, Yutaka tugged on the two halves of the collar, the shirt falling loosely open, her vision filled now only with her lover's slender torso, and warm teal light filtering through the shirt. She tugged slightly harder, her green eyes looking imploringly up to her partner.

Minami nodded, getting a warm smile from the small girl, who released her collar. Sitting back, she arched her shoulders, the loose shirt sliding down her back. Yutaka gasped as she looked at the tall girl sitting over her now. Her thin shoulders melded into a delicate collarbone which began the girl's long torso. Small breasts, capped with well-sized pink nipples stood on her chest, the swelling flesh casting a light shadow on the defined ribs of the thin girl. Her stomach was taut, stretched tight as she leaned back, her shallow navel resting in the valley of hinted muscles. "Minami is so pretty…" Yutaka whispered, eliciting a blush from her partner.

Minami's hands slid from the shirt sleeves, awkwardly returning to fidget nervously on her lap as she looked down at Yutaka, unsure of how to act. Yutaka's only response was to lift her own arms above her head, stretching her short body on the bed. Wiggling her fingertips again, she smiled at her lover. "Me too." was all she said.

Minami gingerly gripped the bunched up top, tugging gently as Yutaka sat up slightly, freeing the shirt from her shoulders. She slid the soft cotton up Yutaka's thin arms, her own body elongating as she leaned forward, the girls meeting in a kiss as the shirt passed Yutaka's wrists, their hands meeting in the tangled and discarded top. Soft bare skin pressed together as the girl's chests collided, only intensifying the girl's passionate kissing.

"Nmm!" Minami murmured into a kiss, her small breasts snugly pressing against Yutaka's tummy- her nipples grinding against the small girl's ribs every time the two inhaled. The tall girl slid her legs back, her ticklish waist and hips touching Yutaka's soft thighs as she pressed closely against her lover. Yutaka squirmed in response, her knees and thighs squeezing against Minami's hips, her own hips pushing back.

A light sweat mingled between the joined girls, connected from the tips of their fingers to their delicate hips. Inexperienced, feverish kisses gave way to ragged panting, the girls nuzzling cheek to cheek as they caught their breath. Yutaka giggled as she stole quick kisses from her partner's defenseless cheek. Minami responded in kind, nudging the small girl's head to one side she exposed her delicate neck, a quick kiss followed by the grazing of teeth, drawing a whine from her lover. Encouraged, she dotted the nape of the small girl's neck with teeth marks- the white indentations contrasting vividly with the flushed skin.

"No fair…" the pink-hair girl whined, bucking her body she tried to loosen the tall girl's grip, but her hands were held fast, and her hips were pinned. She only succeeded in pressing the pair's chests together more firmly, eliciting a responsive bite to her collarbone. She moaned, the combined stimulus and her own voice surprising her. Minami squeezed her hands- she wasn't going anywhere the tall girl didn't want her to.

Minami however was on the move, raining kisses on the neck and collarbone of Yutaka she moved to complete her lips' exploration of the small girl's torso. What had begun in innocent play on Yutaka's ticklish tummy continued now in fevered desire, her lips pecking too quickly and hungrily to be confused in purpose. Forceful kisses soon sank into the pliant warmth of young breasts; Minami's lips parted to accommodate the new texture, blue eyes flicking up towards her lover's face, carefully monitoring her response.

Yutaka's eyes were closed, head tilted back she bit her lip, a low whine in her throat as she lightly shook her head in time with her wiggling body, her pink hair had become a wild mess. The small girl's lithe little body strained forward, a whine breaking into a moan as it parted her lips; Minami's bottom lip grazed the top of her quarter-sized areola. A shiver shook the small girl on the next kiss; the delicate, tender flesh of her swollen nipple now the full captive of the bigger girl. "Minamiii…" she whispered breathlessly, the end of her lover's name descending into a throaty whine, her twined fingers squeezing her captor's pinning hands in encouragement and need.

The teal-haired girl smiled into Yutaka's budding chest, repeating the kiss with varying levels of force she resisted the nigh-overwhelming urge to bite the small girl. But she worried, "Something so soft and tender would surely cut on teeth" she thought. She tilted her head slightly, trying to satiate herself by biting the thicker swell of the small girl's lower breast, the response a quick high cry from her partner. Blue eyes flicked up, as she lifted her head; Yutaka's eyes were shut firmly, reminding Minami of the cute exasperated face that had become so characteristic of the smaller girl. Smiling to herself, she lowered her gaze, admiring her handiwork; the small girl's breast flushed a swollen pink, the small nub of a nipple rose with a soft stiffness, peppered in goose bumps. White lines marred the perfect pink skin of her under breast, evidence of the teeth that had only just departed. Her tongue instinctually sought out those lines of irritated sensitive flesh, a wet trail of warm saliva ending in an open-mouthed kiss.

"Nmmah!" Yutaka moaned loudly, trying to twist her body away from the bizarre new sensation. Green eyes peeked from lidded eyes, her cheeks blushing a furious crimson as she watched her lover's tongue trace the subdued contours of her diminutive chest. Their eyes met as Minami glanced up, a warm yet plotting grin shaping her shameless lips. Slowly and dramatically, Minami lowered her mouth to the peak of Yutaka's breast, her mouth embracing her lover's small areola in an open mouthed kiss, tongue darting out to stroke the tender nipple. Yutaka turned her head, her eyes shutting with en embarrassed hurry, she thrashed in response to the stimulation, trying to escape the bigger girl's ministrations, shivering in pleasure the entire time.

Minami only pressed her own body against her lover with more force, her own thick and knobby nipples tingling as they ground against the thrashing girl's tummy. Unable to resist the resisting girl any more, her teeth closed around the defenseless flesh, instantly stopping the squirming girl as she sharply gasped. Pink tongue followed, as it soothingly stroked the bite. Minami suckled her partner, a gentle rhythm of licking and sucking pulling Yutaka's breath out in ragged response. A very soft bite melted into a warm parting kiss, as Minami mentally bid farewell to the aggravated sensitive nipple. Her lips lead her across her lover's chest, pausing only to nuzzle the girl's delicate sternum she began to kiss the small girl's neglected breast.

"Mmmm…" Yutaka whined, her body taking on a new wiggle. "Minami… it's kind of cold." The teal-haired girl looked to her lover's face, green eyes embarrassedly staring to a side. Following her gaze, she looked at the breast she had just tormented; slick with saliva, the nipple stood stiffly from the girl's modest breast. The tall girl nodded, an answer as well as an excuse to nuzzle her lover. She loosened the twined fingers of her hand, lovingly running her fingers through pink hair before cupping her lover's cheek. Tickling her neck, her fingers danced beyond Yutaka's delicate collarbone, coming to rest warmly on the slick swollen breast, Minami's slender hands cupping snugly over the rise of flesh. She began her kissing anew on the unmolested breast, gently massaging warmth and pleasure into the chilled skin of the other.

When the tall girl's teeth once again began finding purchase, Yutaka's free hand found its way to the tangled teal hair of her lover, hugging the bigger girl to her humble bust. Slender fingers teasingly pinched, the small girl's body reflexively attempting to writhe away only pressing her other breast against her captor's waiting teeth. A large bite was stopped halfway, holding the small areola and surrounding flesh defenseless against a powerful suckling. Yutaka cried out, her small hand pushing against the top of the teal-haired girl's head, an act of embarrassed desperation as she tried to stifle her moans.

Minami was pleased to oblige, but not before kissing up the moisture, patting dry the small girl's breast with her lips. She allowed the smaller girl to push her away, light kisses sprinkled with bites to renew the strength of the girl's unconscious shoving. A light nip and kiss to the navel, then she shook her teal hair free of her lover's seeking fingers, releasing her grip on the other pinned hand. Minami sat back on her haunches, her hands resting lightly on the hips of the small girl, her knees snugly nestled against the cute girl's wriggling rear. Yutaka looked up at the tall girl's silhouette, her own body trustingly splayed open before the teal-haired girl. One arm was loosely thrown above her head, the other loosely gripping the purple comforter, a poor substitute for the rich teal hair it had run through moments before. Yutaka's hips lay open, short legs thrown over her lover's knees and hips. The tangerine skirt was a bunched up mess, rolled up over the top of her hips and bunching at her waist it did nothing to conceal the thin white panties she wore.

The same panties that had surprised Minami so thoroughly before. Clinging wetly against Yutaka's girlhood, flushed skin peeked through the translucent cotton. The slit of her wet sex naught but a white strip where the cloth strained between the two swollen lips of the small girl's sex. The dampness permeated the panties, from the risen contour of the small girl's mons pubis to the bottom of the simple panties, where smooth thighs gave way to a cute round bottom. Minami swallowed, her blue eyes flicking up to Yutaka's face, only to find green eyes which had been watching her all along. "I…" Minami stammered, her fingers nervously picking at the tangerine fabric. "Is it… okay?" the tall girl blushed heavily.

"Un." the small girl nodded, a knuckle finding its way to her mouth, a light bite serving to ease her embarrassed nervousness.

Minami licked her dry lips, fingers digging into the tangerine cloth as they searched for the skirt's waistband. Hooking her index fingers, she tugged on the fabric lightly, pulling her partner's hips towards her and then up. Yutaka big her finger, a muffled whine of protest as her cute butt lifted from the bed, the tall girl's knees sliding in under to support her. The small girl blushed furiously, as her legs were lifted straight into the air, her calves resting on the tall girl's shoulder. Minami's cheek nuzzled the girl's smooth calf reassuringly, another soft tug bringing the skirt further down the small girl's waist until fingernails encountered a new texture- the elastic band of the small girl's panties. Impulsively Minami's fingers slid into the narrow bands, drawing a muffled moan from her partner as the clinging cloth rubbed against her aroused sex.

Both girls' excitement was almost palpable, hearts beating furiously as the sticky white cloth of the panties rolled across the small girl's rear, the fabric's tension going slack as it crested the width of the small girl's modest hips. Yutaka's bare rear wiggled ticklishly on Minami's knees as the wet cloth stickily pulled from her skin. The small girl whined as the crotch of the panties pulled away, wetly sucking on her swollen lips as it peeled away. And then her girlhood was bare, the combined skirt and panties sliding up her short legs smearing one of Yutaka's thighs and calves with a trail of her arousal.

Minami's head spun as the scent of Yutaka's girlcum rose with the bunched cloth, her lust peaking as she lifted the bunched cloth to the girl's ankles, only inches from her nose. In a quick yank born of frustrated lust, the tall girl quickly tugged the bundle of cloth over her lover's small feet, bunching it in her hands, she tossed it aside with no care to where it landed. Minami's lips hungrily kissed at the ankle of Yutaka, her nose instinctively seeking the lingering scent of sex.

Yutaka gasped, a ticklish giggle of a moan causing her to bite her knuckle. Her legs slid into the crooks of Minami's elbows as she tried to pull her ticklish feet and ankles away. The tall girl held her steady, the sheen of sticky girlcum tantalizingly leading to her partner's slick sex. Quick kisses peppered the wet guide as Minami sprawled backwards, pulling her knees out from under the small girl. Lust began to override gentleness, Yutaka's cries growing louder as Minami's mouth pressed into her soft inner thighs. Unable to pull free, the small girl's legs instead tried to clump shut, halting the bigger girl's hunting kisses. Blue eyes flitted upwards, meeting the embarrassed gaze of the panting smaller girl; Minami nuzzled the smaller girl's thigh, an apologetic soft kiss following. Slender fingers gently squeezed Yutaka's thighs reassuringly, gentleness returning to the bigger girl's hold. Green eyes darted away, a heavy blush coloring the small girl's cheeks; she relaxed, her thighs opening with an excited tremble. Minami lowered her head, kissing the prominent pubic bone of Yutaka, blue eyes carefully watching her lover's face for sign of protest. Yutaka's green eyes closed, her front teeth biting into her lower lip, her small hands gripping the comforter as her hips opened fully; her body lay bare before her lover.

Minami leaned back, blue eyes dropping to her partner's girlhood. Yutaka's smooth wide outer lips flushed a deep pink, engorged with blood in her arousal. A wet slit parted puffy flesh, the full swollen lips pressed together tightly, only the hint of a pink nub peeking from the crest. An abundant wet sheen highlighted the appealing view, a slick fluid wrung from the shallow parting of pliant lips. The small girl's cute mound twitched, a thick wetness leaking from a dimple in the soft flesh, the only hinting of an adolescent vagina, which lay hidden in the swollen folds.

The tall girl's body flushed, blood rushing to every hair and pore of her body as it tried to take in more of the scene only inches below her. More scent, more sight, more soft skin brushing her arms and shoulders. More taste- her eyes fluttered close, her entire being focusing into the tips of her lips; She'd remember the next sensations for the rest of her life, every rough crack of her own dry lips as her tongue ran across them, the stickiness of saliva as her lips came together, the tightening in her cheeks as her lips puckered, the smooth pressure as her soft lips met and gently pressed into pliant flesh, the startled cute squeak of Yutaka as she felt the faint shiver of her small lover's body through her own lips. She wanted to remember all of it. Burning it deep into her mind and heart, she locked that kiss away forever. The first of what she hoped would be many.

A many that Minami intended to begin now. Gentle exploratory kisses sought sensitive spots in the young girl's goosebumped flesh drawing ragged whines and moans, which the bigger girl carefully noted and measured. With growing confidence Minami's lips pressed more firmly into her partner's sex, the force parting the swollen outer lips of Yutaka. Wet folds met hunting pink lips, the tall girl reveling in the softness of the small girl's yielding flesh. Slender hands cradled her lover's wiggling hips, calming the reflexive bucking of the small girl. Minami struck quickly whenever Yutaka's hips settled, a deep heavy kiss pressed open Yutaka's sex, Minami's tongue dipping into the shallow groove. Yutaka moaned loudly, her voice rising as Minami's tongue rose along her sensitive inner flesh, her hips thrusting forward violently as lips and tongue grazed her small clitoris. The small girl could only manage choked whimpers as Minami rained light kisses onto the sensitive crest of the stiff nub. Yutaka's body tensely arched over the comforter, bucking instinctively towards the stimulation, her muscles coiled tightly from fingertip to curling toe. She was close; a torrent of arousal leaked from her twitching hole, not escaping the mindful eye of her doting partner. Minami kissed the dimpled clenching flesh made vulnerable by the raised hips of her partner. The tall girl's tongue penetrated the tensed folds, the tip struggling against the clenching virginal hole of her small lover. Tracing the small circle of the opening drew another heavy bucking of her lover's hips, her cute rear now hovering inches above the dampened comforter. Yutaka moaned, a sudden shiver racking her body, a sharp inhalation granting the minor relaxation Minami needed- the tip of her tongue penetrating a short distance it was quickly halted by the gripping walls of Yutaka's vagina. The small girl trembled, her entire body shivering as her world paused in a sudden moment of stillness. Minami's blue eyes fluttered open, watching Yutaka's strained face carefully. The tall girl's tongue pressed, but could penetrate no further, so she took the only action she could- she sucked on that trembling clenching ring of Yutaka's vagina, shattering the wire-thin tension of her lover's body.

The tension that had begun from the first torturous tickles, that had built through countless kisses; the tension that had peaked when her most sensitive flesh met the seeking tongue of the tall girl, now rushed out of Yutaka's small body in a single cry "Minami!" Her small butt slammed into the damp comforter, the power leaving her body as she sank, only to reflexively shoot up again as the first wave of electricity shot through her body, snapping her muscles rigid, leaving only her shoulders, head, and feet on the bed. Yutaka's vagina squeezed tight, squeezing out her lover's tongue along with a jet of girlcum, which Minami caught as she suckled the spasming girl's hole. Yutaka cried out with every powerful spasm, her voice escaping her body with the tension, her twitching vagina oozing the essence of her love into Minami's mouth as the powerful encounter drained her body in every way. Spasms gave way to shivers, Yutaka's body crumpling loosely onto the comforter. Minami lightly kissed her lover's oversensitive sex, her tongue cleaning it of Yutaka's cum; savoring the evidence of their lovemaking. Content with her work, the tall girl rested her cheek on Yutaka's pelvis, hugging the small girl's hips as they both caught their breath.

A weak trembling hand patted Minami's head, small fingers tangling into the teal hair they tugged lightly. Minami looked up to Yutaka, her chin resting on the small girl's stomach. The small girl smiled a warm relaxed smile, her green eyes half-lidded looked wondrously out from above softly blushing cheeks. Small fingers idly twirled the teal-haired girl's loose locks, "Kiss me." Yutaka spoke in a breathless whisper, her other hand weakly reaching from a clump of bunched comforter that she had gripped so tightly moments before. The hand brushed Minami's hair, but fell short; too weak to sit-up, the pink-haired girl wiggled her fingertips again, her warm smile widening as she beckoned invitingly.

Minami smiled back, sliding her body up alongside the small girl, Yutaka's hands clasping weakly behind her neck. The lovers lay on their sides, face to face, embracing each other in a gentle hug before kissing tenderly. Minami's fingernails brushed up and down the small girl's back, eliciting a shiver before Yutaka pressed herself weakly against her lover's body, trying to escape the ticklish feeling. They kissed again, their feverish foreheads resting against each others' before they separated, green eyes meeting blue. They both smiled self-consciously, blushing lightly.

Yutaka squeezed the back of Minami's neck, pulling her into a snuggling hug as she nuzzled the bigger girl's cheek. She felt warm, the strength of her body filtering back into her tingling muscles- but that wasn't all. Her drained, empty body felt fuller with every beat of her heart, a gentle yet surging sensation filled her with comfort, confidence and made her body feel as light as a feather. Hugging tighter against her lover, Yutaka nuzzled close to the tall girl's ear, "I love you, Minami."

The lanky tall girl tensed at the words, a shiver froze her body as her heart skipped. Yutaka broke the embrace, her green eyes confidently and reassuringly meeting Minami's own blue. Tears sprung up on those fragile blue orbs, the tall girl clutching weakly at her smaller lover. "I… love you too, Yutaka." The girls tried to kiss, but their mutual irrepressible smiles made it difficult; botched kisses giving out to giggles as the girls hugged instead.

Patty languidly stretched, fingers still stroking her twitching sex. "It looks as if those cuties are slowing down for a bit." she mused to herself. "Probably for the better…" she ceded to herself, she didn't think she could come a third time so quickly. Her skirt had now joined her soaked panties in a wet pile beside her. Sticky fingers departed her sex, holding them up into the light she vapidly rubbed the slick fingertips together. She'd never come like that to yuri doujinshi before, granted she hadn't really read that many… "Have I been missing out?" she wondered, her lead lolling to the side as she checked in on her artist friend. "Tamura draws them, so does that mean she likes girls too?" The blonde decided to find out the answer to both her questions, sitting up she shucked her top and bra with a speed only a cosplayer could manage.

"Mmph!" Tamura vocalized with a start, a hand clamping over her mouth as another snaked around her waist. Heavy full breasts pressed against her back as Patty rested her chin on Tamura's shoulder. Tamura squirmed in response, unintelligible mumbles unable to escape her covered lips.

"Shhh." the exotic blonde hushed her. "Looks like those came out very well." Patty gave a small nod to the sketchbook which now laid askew the artist's lap. Purple eyes shifted behind glasses, her face going pale at the pictures she realized she herself had drawn, her conscience fully processing the lascivious lovemaking she had just been privileged enough to view. "Imagination?" her mind raced- "That was just another fantasy right?" she tried to assure herself. "I shouldn't have let myself get so carried away again!" She blinked up to her models, the two girls embracing on her bed across the room; Minami's pale back was turned to them. Tamura clutched the sketchbook to her chest, "I can't let them see this. I have to get out of here while they're not looking." She pushed back against the blonde, trying to slide out from under the table, but she only succeeded in pressing herself harder against the blonde's chest.

"Ah ah ah!" Patty chided, "You can't leave. They're not done yet." The blonde leaned more heavily on the artist's back, nuzzling the artist's luxurious long black hair. The artist only struggled harder, unable to shake the blonde she bit at the hand which covered her mouth, securing two fingers in her teeth she applied pressure warningly. "Ow. Play nice now." Patty scolded, biting Tamura back on the neck. Tamura flailed at the sudden retaliation, her pencil clattering to the floor, she reached around her back, trying to grab at the busty girl's uniform. Patty moaned into the brunette's neck as the artist's hand bumped against her bare breast. Tamura tugged her hand away reflexively as if she'd touched something hot, the back of her hand noisily slapping against Patty's inner thigh near her knee. She'd found neither skirt nor top of the uniform, a chilling realization bringing her body rigid.

Patty released her bite, whispering into the artist's ear with a pout. "Be gentle. Patty already came twice." she spoke in a syrupy tease as she hugged tighter against her friend's back, sidling her hips up against the artist's back.

"Came?" Tamura thought with a shock- "Patty had been masturbating while watching them? Right there behind me with her… hand?" Purple eyes locked onto finger which she held captive between her teeth, nervously breathing through her nose she recognized the strange scent that had tickled her nose for the past half-minute. Her head spun as she spit out Patty's fingers, her mouth swishing back and forth as she realized what the musky taste was.

"Good girl." Patty whispered, mistaking the release of her fingers as an acquiescence, the blonde kissed the ring of teeth marks she'd left.

"Patty!" Tamura hissed in a low voice, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you make your manga." The blonde replied with a teasing chipper tone.

"I mean… this!" the artist lifted her arms and shoulders, looking down at Patty's hands. One still snugly held the artist's waist, but the bitten hand now kneaded at Tamura's average bust through her uniform.

"But they made it look like such fun." the blonde whispered in a syrupy whine, firmly squeezing the artist's breast.

Tamura squeaked, mind reeling as her body shivered at the sudden jolt, her breast warmly tingling in response. "When did I get this turned on?" she thought panicking- "Was it watching them?" Her vision swam as her purple eyes spun around the room, passing to different scenes- her sketchbook lay in front of her, a sketch of Yutaka's rigid orgasmic body- small hands clutching a wide pale back, a short leg thrown over a pair of black pants- loose blonde hair cascading over her shoulder, which she knew belonged to a very naked and very close girl.

"Look, they're getting started again." Patty whispered, nudging the brunette's shoulder. "Draw, draw!" Tamura's hand twitched, clutching at an absent pencil. Patting the ground, the hand found it, closing loosely around the implement. Purple eyes fluttered, as Patty gave a particularly rough squeeze. Flipping the page of her sketchbook she blinked rapidly, clearing her fuzzy head.

"That's right. I did this to draw." she reminded herself "It will all be over when I finish… right?" A deep sigh steadied the artist, and a confident hand brought pencil to paper. Purple eyes opened behind glinting glasses as she settled into the rhythm she'd lost herself in only moments ago, a rhythm she now tried to escape to. Patty smiled to herself, nuzzling the artist's shoulder before settling her lips on the nape of the brunette's neck. Patty hugged against Tamura, her nipples stiffening in the warmth she shared with artist. Blue eyes watched through loose blonde bangs as the couple on the bed caught their second wind.

Yutaka had rolled on top of Minami, the tall girl surprised by the usually sick and weak girl's sudden strength. Yutaka's pink hair hung in disarray, only one of her usual ribbons still in place she gave off an uncharacteristically wild and intense vibe, an intensity that Minami soon experienced first-hand in a deep insistent kiss that pressed her against the bed. "Where had this sudden strength come from?" Minami wondered worriedly, "She wasn't overexerting herself, was she?" The tall girl returned the kiss, her slender hands wrapping around her lover's waist supportively; but there wasn't even a tremble in the normally weak girl's poise.

Yutaka's thoughts were of an entirely different sort, she was exhilarated, a determined strength drawn a singular desire: to be close to the girl that had in the past, and even now supported her, to give her the same love and warmth that she had received. The small girl broke the kiss, sitting up into a mounted position she straddled her lithe partner's waist. Passionate, clear green eyes looked at the tall girls piercingly, sudden self-awareness causing the tall girl to attempt to hide her chest, already pale skin feeling translucent under that gaze. But Yutaka would have none of that, small hands pinned shoulders flat with a gentle yet insistent force.

Minami blushed, turning her head she gazed at the wall her pale skin burning crimson as she hid her eyes in loose teal hair. Yutaka gently brushed the teal-haired girl's bangs aside, simultaneously placing a quick kiss on the turned cheek of her partner and cupping the slender girl's meager breast. "Nn!" Minami moaned; what her breasts lacked in size they certainly didn't lack in sensitivity. Yutaka's touches quickly left her partner slack, letting the smaller girl slide down the other's long torso. Massaging both meager cups, Yutaka nuzzled her cheek against Minami's sternum, only the smallest dip in cleavage marking the valley between the humble breasts. "I'm sorry… it's not much." the tall girl trembled self-consciously.

"Mm-mm." Yutaka vocalized, her nuzzling taking more force as she shook her head. "This way I can be closest to Minami's heart." The tall girl's breath caught as she blushed furiously, heart skipping a beat, which brought a giggle from the listening girl as she listened, only causing it to race faster. Yutaka kissed Minami's sternum, "Shhh…" she hushed soothingly, nuzzling and listening between each kiss. When the tall girl had calmed some, Yutaka renewed her kneading, rolling swollen knobby nipples between thumb and forefinger. Minami responded instantly, hugging the small girl's head to her chest as she whimpered. Grinning to herself the small girl roughly pinched the sensitive nubs, rubbing the pad of her thumb across the top of the stiff flesh.

"Ahh!" Minami cried out, her body thrown into confusion as her arms clutched her lover closer while her hips attempted to buck free of the pin. Yutaka shivered as her naked sex ground against the bucking pelvis of the tall girl. She warningly nipped at her lover's breast in retaliation, only eliciting another powerful shudder. The small girl pressed herself tightly against her partner, squeezing her knees against the tall girl's hips she raised the ante yet again- small lips engulfed the thick swollen nipple of her partner, quickly joined by teeth which nibbled lovingly at the cherry-colored flesh.

Minami whimpered as the small girl aggressively tugged with teeth, fingers dancing over the taut inflamed skin of the humble breast pulled tight with every bite. Soft soothing sucking was accompanied with rapid short licks across the flat crown of Minami's knobby nipple, creating a heated tickling sensation that left the tall girl a gasping mess. Yutaka released the tortured flesh with a light pop, leaving a final kiss squarely on the areola. The cherry nipple almost glowed it was so swollen, the small girl rested on her cheek again, gently blowing on the nub, drying the wet saliva and creating a light chill. The tall girl whined, clasping a hand over her chest protectively.

Yutaka sat up out of her lover's broken embrace, shivering as her bare sex ground against Minami's tummy. Leaning heavily back the small girl snuck an arm around her back, rubbing tentatively against the crotch of Yutaka's loose pants. The tall girl moaned, her hips bucking as she pressed into the touch. Encouraged Yutaka cupped Minami's crotch, squeezing the swollen outline of Minami's girlhood. "Nnnah!" the tall girl yelped as her lover's fingers brushed roughly against her clitoris, long slender legs snapped shut as she trapped the teasing hand between her thighs.

Yutaka giggled to herself, holding her free hand up she wiggled her fingers threateningly, looming over the defenseless midriff of Minami. "Ah!" the teal-haired girl cried, trying to grab at the threatening hand. But she was too slow, fingertips darted and danced, scrabbling over pale skin before the raiding hand shot defensively behind the small girl's back. Minami giggled, her body shuddering as her muscles shook, allowing Yutaka's other hand to slip free.

Yutaka flashed a scheming grin as her small hands set to work behind her back on the button of Minami's pants, clumsily fumbling with the fabric at the awkward angle. The tall girl shivered as every pull on the fabric pulled the inseam across her panties. A little finagling and the small girl popped the button loose- a quick tug on the zipper and a triangle of sky-blue panties peeked through the crotch of the pants. Steadying herself with one hand on the bed, the pink-haired girl leaned back, snaking her fingers into the pants she cupped Minami's swollen sex giving it another gentle squeeze.

"Ahh! … Yutaka!" the big girl whimpered.

"Hmm?" the small girl teasingly hummed, her fingers exploring the damp cloth. Yutaka enjoyed the squirming whimpers of her lover as she petted her through her panties, but her arms tingled, strained in the odd position. "I can't see anything either…" she lamented. Making up her mind she hugged her hand against the panty-clad girlhood of Minami one last time, before pulling her thoroughly dampened fingers from that warm nexus. Leaning down to steal a trio of quick kisses, the third lingering as she sucked Minami's lower lip, nuzzling cheek to cheek she whispered in the teal-haired girl's ear. "I'm sorry…"

Blue eyes looked up quizzically as Yutaka sat back up, the tall girl reflexively reaching towards the cute face and soft lips that retreated from her. Yutaka only flashed an apologetic smile before her fingertips struck mercilessly, a concerted attack on Minami's side causing the tall girl to shift her hips, trying to pull away as she broke into a fit of uncharacteristic giggles. "Don't! Ahaha! No…!" Minami twisted, contorting her slender body to escape the frantic tickling, unaware that she was falling into her lover's trap. Yutaka nudged her with her thighs, her fingertips rising ever higher on her partner's midriff, the tall girl was led to roll onto her stomach to escape the torturous touches.

Yutaka smiled to herself, laying across her lover's broad smooth back. "It's warm…" she mused idly, hugging herself against the slender girl's panting body. Beneath her, Minami shivered as the last giggles faded into gasping breath. "You'll forgive me, won't you?" Yutaka teased, kissing the visible spine of her thin lover, dropping one vertebrate at a time she began to drag her nails up and down the sides of Minami's broad shoulders, scratching gently.

Blue eyes rolled back at the sudden scratching, skin all over her body rose in goosebumps as her hair stood on end. "Yu-Yutaka!" she whimpered, feeling her sex twitch as her entire body tensed and relaxed.

"Feel good?" Yutaka replied from the middle of Minami's beck, her lips now pressing into valley of her lover's lower back. Adjusting her scratching she began scratching zigzags from shoulder blade to waist

"Ahh-ahh-ahh!" the tall girl's voice drew out ragged and husky, her entire body quivering in unexpected pleasure. "Had having your back scratched always felt so good?" she struggled to remember in the haze of pleasure.

A final gentle rake from shoulder to hips brought the small girl's hands against the waistband of the interfering black pants. A tug showed them snagged securely on the slender girl's hips. Pouting with disappointment, Yutaka gave a few quick pats to Minami's butt. "Up, up!" she chided. The tall girl rocked side to side a bit, then settled again. "Up!" Yutaka insisted with a pout, giving a quick pinch to her lover's small rear.

"Mnn." Minami murmured half-asleep, her back still tingled where Yutaka's fingernails had traced. The tall girl lifted her hips some her knees sliding up underneath her. A chilly draft brought her back to her senses, the air of the room brushing against her bare bottom and a pair of panties once sky blue, now a deep cerulean, as her arousal had seeped through the clinging fabric. "Nnnn!" the tall girl moaned as Yutaka unabashedly kissed that deep wet blue, Minami's slender squirming thighs too thin to hide her vulnerable sex from the attack.

Yutaka's head spun as the powerful scent of Minami's arousal spurred her on, her small hands kneaded her lover's butt as she kissed that bulge of blue cloth, delighting in the heat and taste that greeted her tongue- a tongue that greedily slid from the bottom of that inviting stain to the top. Minami clutched the comforter, laying her head and chest into the bed as she struggled to press her hips against those massaging hands, burning kisses, and seeking tongue.

A final greedy open mouthed kiss, and Yutaka parted from that fountain of temptation. The small girl wore a heavy warm blush, half-lidded green eyes stared lustfully at the sight before her. "Minami has a cute butt." she mused, her own mind foggy with desire. Small fingers hooked into the waistband of those sodden panties, slowly rolling them down to expose inch after precious inch of pale skin. Pausing only once to kiss an exposed cheek, she stared intently as blue cloth gave way to shimmering pale skin and glistening pink.

Minami's thin outer lips were fully swollen, a pink blush decorating the slick contours. Narrow and slender like the rest of her body they did little to hide her vulva from hungry eyes. A soft pink tongue darted out, lapping up the wetness that had collected between those soft contours and the beginning of the bigger girl's thighs. "Hnn!" Minami whimpered, gritting her teeth at the sudden shock of pleasure. Yutaka only moved deeper in response, kissing her lover's inner lips, she admired the delicate pink flaps which clung wetly to the soft skin she had only just become acquainted with. Long thorough strokes sought out the sweet thin nectar, heated breath blowing across a sensitive clitoris.

Minami panted into the comforter, hands clenching white-knuckle as her body stiffened with each stroke. Yutaka's tongue now circled the inner lips, the tip probing the deep cleft of Minami's girlhood. A slurping kiss marked their temporary parting as the small girl pulled away licking her lips. She looked at the fully open sex of her partner, mentally marking the long narrow clitoral hood of her lover, she leaned in again, pink flesh meeting pink flesh as she made short lapping strokes.

Below her, Minami twitched powerfully, her vagina clenching and releasing a new flood of girlcum. The tall girl moaned incessantly now, every ragged breath a battle between her burning lungs and her crying voice. A lingering sucking kiss on the tip of her clit was almost all the tall girl could take. "Yutaka-aa… I'm…"

The pink-haired girl smiled into her partner's twitching sex, giving one last long deep lick up her partner's slit, she swallowed- a deep breath ad then a rough open kiss gave way to teeth, and a sudden powerful suck to the slender girl's delicate clitoris. Minami's back arched with a start, her face rising with eyes open wide, her body bowed as her voice caught, a silent scream escaping her lips as she came. Small droplets of thin fluid dotted Yutaka's cheeks as she lovingly sucked that pink nub, matching every violent shudder with a gentle kiss.

The tall girl's knees melted out from under her as she slumped to the bed, her body twitching involuntarily. Yutaka smiled contentedly at her lover, feeling a satisfied warmth deep in her own heart. Wrapping her hands around the exhausted girl's waist from behind she hugged herself against quivering hips, resting her cheek against Minami's soft butt.

Minami breathed deeply and slowly as her mind cleared, warm tingles still confounding any urge to move. She felt her small lover hugging her, her sensitive body made her feel as if she could sense every muscle of that small pink-haired imp. Blue eyes blinked as her mind reeled, time seeming to jump from point to point every time she opened her eyes. She felt herself being rolled over, the ceiling light flashing through her vision, another blink, the ceiling itself, another blink- a tangle of pink framing shining green eyes looked down at her. A final blink as that cute face closed in, then darkness as lips met for a single soft kiss, no words necessary to explain that deliberate gentleness. The couple rested forehead to forehead, the small girl laying on top of the bigger, slender arms wrapped snugly around her waist.

"Stop or I'm gonna come!" Tamura's voice broke the stillness. The couples eyes fluttered open as the slowly turned to look towards the source of the cry, their faces resting cheek to blushing cheek as they took in the unexpected scene. Tamura was a tangled mess, her skirt wrapped around a single thigh as she leaned back against a glaringly naked Patty, who embraced the artist from behind, teeth sinking securely into the girl's neck. Tamura's top was pulled up to her breasts, where one of Patty's hands kneaded roughly, holding the girl still. The other hand snaked across her waist, unmistakably disappearing behind a pair of stretched panties. The wet lavender cloth did little to hide the writhing hand of Patty, which stroked expertly along the trembling girl's most sensitive spots. Neither girl was a stranger to masturbation, having read more than their fair share of doujinshi, and Patty took full advantage of that fact, sinking a finger snugly in to the first knuckle.

Tamura bucked, her back arching as her hips rocketed forward as she screamed. Minami and Yutaka shivered in empathy as they found themselves unable to look away from the spreading stain of their friend's panties. Patty rubbed gentle circles against the taut girl's twitching sex, expertly dragging out the orgasm. With a final spasm the artist was spent, her body becoming dead weight against the big blonde.

"You finished very well. Both ways." Patty teased, curiously licking at her wet fingertips while holding the sketchbook in the other hand. Tamura's head lolled on Patty's shoulder, purple eyes stared blankly at the ceiling as she lay heavily against the big blonde.

"What did I just do?" she wondered. "Is this punishment for thinking of them that way?"

"Of course you two did very well too! Very good models" Patty smiled, giving a big thumbs up to the pair on the bed.

"You were… watching?" Yutaka said wincing in embarrassment. Minami laying frozen below her.

"Not just watching!" Patty huffed, "I came twice too!" she gestured, holding up two well-cleaned fingers. "I always thought you two were love-dovey, but that was too cute!" The blonde nodded enthusiastically. "Look, Tamura even got everything." She waved her hand to the sketchbook which she held up.

"Clothes…" Minami murmured, blushing furiously as she sat up, nearly tipping Yutaka off. Holding up her soaked panties, she blushed furiously, looking imploringly at Yutaka.

"Ahaha… Mine too." Yutaka nervously giggled, waving her hands.

"Panties? Don't worry! I brought extras just in case!" the blonde enthused. Giving Tamura a gentle shake she brought the artist back to her senses, sitting her back up and quickly popping up. The tall exotic blonde bounded across the room to her suitcase of costumes, bending over as she rifled through it. The pose left nothing to the imagination, the thick full hips and butt of Patty gave way to voluptuous thighs, which parted invitingly to allow wandering eyes to view the hints of full outer lips and the damp slit that parted them. Tamura gasped, making a choking noise at the view while the couple on the bed blushed heavily.

With a sudden turn, the blonde stood tall, her full breasts bouncing. Patty grinned to herself, ever the exhibitionist she thrived under the sudden attention she'd gotten none of in the preceding play. "Okay, this one…" she grinned holding up a loose ball of black strings joined by scant strips of cloth, "is for Minami!" The couple blushed simultaneously, the tall girl's mouth hanging open at a loss for words. "And this one is for Yutaka!" she proudly exclaimed, holding up a pair of normal looking white panties- except for the long black cat tail running from the rear.

"They're… cute." the pink-haired girl giggled nervously, trying to slide around behind her bigger lover, who had begun to pull the comforter around the couple, the two snuggling together unconsciously as they tried to hide.

"Like they'd wear cosplay panties!" Tamura cried in exasperation, instantly regretting it as the blonde's sparkling blue eyes settled on the half-disrobed artist.

"Oh don't worry, I have something good in here for you too!" Without turning she rummaged in the case, tugging out a long silky cloth a foot at a time before holding it out with a wicked glint of victory in her eyes.

"That's… not even panties… right?" Tamura stammered, suddenly nervous under the blonde's intimidating confidence.

"Nope. It's for that." The blonde pointed proudly at the artist's shoulder.

"A sash?" The artist quirked an eyebrow, not following the other girl's intentions.

"No!" The blonde smacked her forehead exasperatedly. With a quick turn she produced a hand mirror from a front pocket of the costume case. "Look!" she gestured, holding the mirror up smugly.

The artist squinted, straightening her glasses as she leaned forward. A hint of red peeked from her loose collar. Leaning to one side she pulled the cloth over, a deep red welt riddled with teeth marks adorned her smooth white skin. "Ah!" she cried "What is this?!"

"Patty's mark." The blonde proudly stated, hands on her hips as she puffed her chest out.

"You…" Tamura stammered.

"Yes. Patty's." the chipper girl nodded enthusiastically.

"But… why?" the artist whimpered, shoulders drooping.

"Well," the blonde tapped her chin thoughtfully while turning to the couple on the bed. "Minami has Yutaka." she stated as a matter of fact, pointing from the big girl to the small girl. "And Yutaka has Minami." she reversed the point. "Patty marked out Tammy. And this is Tammy's scarf." she shook the long cloth pointedly.

"Tammy?" the artist reeled as if from a punch, lying defeated on her back.

"What's wrong?" Patty pouted. "I thought since you drew girls that you liked them too. They were having so much fun that I wanted to try."

"I draw girls! But I've never been with one!" the brunette retorted heatedly, sitting up just as quickly.

"Yay! You were Patty's first too!" the blonde jigged victoriously, completely uncaring about her lack of clothes.

"Grrrr…" the artist growled, rising to her feet, her fists clenching.

"Uh-oh!" Patty wriggled, doing her best take on a damsel in distress.

The brunette leapt at the blonde, foot catching in her half-worn skirt, she soon found herself diving face first in the blonde's ample cleavage..

"Hehe. Do you like them?" the blonde giggled as she hugged the artist to her generous bosom.

"I didn't--" the brunette angrily started, but she got no further before her mouth was closed in a quick kiss. "Pfft!" she sputtered. "That was my… first kiss!" She stared incredulously up at the taller girl through crooked glasses.

"Then… you can have Patty's first kiss." the blonde puckered up expectantly, only flustering the artist further.

Purple eyes glanced begging the couple on the bed for help, but they only blushed at her, cuddled up in the comforter and stunned by the show thus far. She tried to wiggle free, but the blonde only squeezed her tighter. She quickly looked over Patty's face; her eyes were closed, an exaggerated pucker dimpling her cheeks. Tamura swallowed dryly looking at those lips, feeling a warmth creep across her cheeks.

"No no no!" she scolded herself, her eyes darting downward to escape the blonde's face only to meet with her large breasts, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Mmmmm!" Patty expectantly hummed.

Tamura gritted her teeth in frustration, her eyes settling in the only safe place between cleavage and puckered lips- the tender neck of her captor. A quick powerful bite drew a surprised cry from the blonde, which was just as roughly capped with a forceful kiss.

"Now we're even." the brunette murmured embarssedly.

"Ohh! Pair marks!" the blonde exclaimed happily. "You know what that means?"

"What?" the artist wearily asked, almost afraid to know.

"We can share a scarf!" Patty enthused as she began loosely wrapping the silk cloth around the pair's necks. "Then we can read the same doujinshi together, and then we can…"

"That's enough!" the blushing artist said with a light shove, separating the two. "Sheesh. All I want to do now is take a bath." she said to herself as she straightened her top.

The blonde's blue eyes twinkled at the thought. "A bath is a great idea! Isn't that right you two?"

"Uhm… we…" Yutaka stammered.

"You're all sticky and sweaty right? And you want Yutaka to wash your back don't you Minami?" the blonde teased.

The tall girl visibly started at the mention of the idea, pleasurable memories overriding her reserve. "Y-yes…" she stammered, embarrassedly looking at her small lover.

"And Minami will wash your back and hair for you too Yutaka, right Minami?" the blonde grinned as the teal-haired girl nodded slowly.

"Then, let's go!" Patty chirped as she threw up a hand in victory. "Nobody's home right now, right Tammy?"

Tamura winced at the name, "Well, no… My parents are in China until next week…" she instantly regretted admitting.

Patty's blue eyes sparkled "Then, bath-time!" she tugged enthusiastically on the purple comforter, dragging the two lovebirds along with it. Grabbing Tamura by the collar, she tugged the artist along with her towards the door, a parade of half-naked girls.

"Let's go!" the blonde grinned to herself, already plotting dastardly scenarios in her head as she lead the foursome towards the bath.

------------------

To be continued?

Author's notes, character introductions and continuation information below.

Character introductions: Skip this if you know the characters. I made some compromises with the large amount of artistic variation of the characters, so read if you'd like to know those.

Author's note: The girls of Lucky Star have highly dynamic heights, depending on the action and cut of the scene some of the girls can appear almost 15-20% taller (or shorter by perspective.) A good comparison of this is Minami and Yutaka side by side in the OP during the cheerleader scene where Yutaka comes up to Minami's eyes, maybe 2-4 inches shorter. Yet later when standing side by side Yutaka will not even come up to Minami's chin, settling around her shoulders, making her 8 inches or more shorter. This really sucks when you're trying imagine comparative anatomy. Similarly the art style adjusts character build at will. As such I settled on builds and heights that appealed to me. The four girls are wearing school uniforms, until their clothes are changed anyway.

Kobayakawa Yutaka – Roughly 4'10", small less developed body, i.e. small hands and feet. She is very petite, having a very small bust, and has filled in enough such that she has a "soft" appearance. No bones protruding, no ribs showing, even a little bit of baby fat around the navel due to her weak body making it difficult to exercise. Yutaka has a warm complexion that quickly shows blush or fever, green eyes, and pink shoulder-length hair that is loosely bound up in a pair of ribbons. Personality wise Yutaka is primarily marked for being rather innocent, but she is also a bit on the sharp side and notices things. Can be very energetic and curious, but can also tire out quickly as a result. Highly inquisitive, she doesn't like being left out of the loop and is prone to ask embarrassing questions. Yutaka doesn't like it when others drop everything to worry about her, and would rather them keep going and tell her about what she missed later, as she'll be eager for details.

Iwasaki Minami – Roughly 5'"6", tall, extremely lanky, and has a very long torso. Minami has deep blue eyes, and has wild chin-length teal hair that falls over her face. Minami is very thin, which combined with her height, long torso, and flat chest gives her a very awkward appearance. Her build makes every bone and muscle apparent, the effect only heightened by very pale skin, which gives a minor translucent effect. Personality wise Minami is also somewhat awkward, always speaking in a hushed voice she is often easily flustered by situations and subsequently pulled along in the flow. She cares deeply about her friends, and is very protective- this personality trait very often making her the caretaker of sickly Yutaka. The two often find themselves separated from the group while Yutaka recovers, likely out of a mix of concern and a desire to escape the busy confusion of group outings. Minami is very sensitive about her chest, making constant comparisons between herself and others.

Tamura Tamura – Roughly 5'3", Tamura has deep violet eyes and wears glasses. She has long loose black hair that runs down her back roughly to her waist. Probably the most normal of all the girls, she has a slightly darker complexion, and an average body build with average proportions. Her chest is well-sized and perky, and her hips are girlish but filling out. Personality wise Tamura is somewhat theatrical, prone to exaggerated facial expressions and short trips of highly involved fantasy. Her hobbies include reading a wide variety of manga, as well as producing doujinshi covering topics from yaoi to yuri. This perversion often finds itself incorporating itself into her day-to-day interactions, leading her to fantasize about her friends and acquaintances in sexual ways. Easily distracted and yet incredibly zealous Tamura can quickly lose herself in something, only to forget it seconds later as something else skips across her imagination.

Patty Martin – Roughly 5'8", Patty is the exotic foreigner in the group. With a loose mop of blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and her imposing height and proportions, Patty is the biggest girl of the four. Full heavy breasts capped with brightly pink nipples rest on her chest, not a bit of sagging yet marring the young girl. A pair of dimples on her back sit above a cute full butt and voluptuous thighs, before descending into a pair of long legs that give her body a leggy appearance. Personality wise Patty is bubbly, energetic and very straightforward, almost hedonistic by Japanese standards. Knowing that her foreign features, as well as her sex appeal make her the center of attention she has come to thrive on it, becoming a bit of an exhibitionist. A fun-seeker at heart she isn't embarrassed to wear strange costumes, or visit doujinshi shops to purchase masturbatory material. She is encouraging and enthusiastic; her time as "on the stage" making her excellent at ad-libbing and keeping a situation moving.

About this story: This story began as a project on /u/ when I made a comment about a particular Minami and Yutaka picture, saying that every time I saw it I imagined Yutaka covering Minami's tummy in kisses. Other members of /u/ expressed a positive interest in that idea, and some demanded fanart or a fanfic of the concept. Feeling a little obligated, and also getting caught in other people's enthusiasm, I chose to write this. It took a little longer than I expected, as it also grew far beyond any expectations. It may be continued if that is something /u/ wants, or if I get enough feedback. Like I said, I can get caught up in other people's enthusiasm.


End file.
